All I Want for Christmas is You
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: Una serie de viñetas navideñas acerca de mis parejas de HP favoritas. HarryxDraco, RonxHermione, DracoxGinny, CedricxFleur, SeverusxLily, HarryxLuna. ADVERTENCIA: SLASH & LEMMON
1. La mejor navidad del mundo

**U N O**

**La mejor navidad del mundo**

DracoxHarry

•

•

•

Era su primera navidad juntos, la primera navidad que pasarían juntos. No querían estar con nadie más que con el otro. Sólo querían estar ellos dos pasando tranquilamente su primera navidad. Draco rechazó la invitación de su familia de ir a pasar la navidad con ellos, mintió diciendo que estaba muy enfermo y que estaba en la enfermería esperando recuperarse. Sólo con Harry, con su Harry quería pasar la navidad.  
Harry por su parte le dijo a sus amigos que para navidad Snape lo había castigado por insultarlo y como castigo lo obligó a limpiar y organizar su oficina sin magia, y destripar unos sapos muertos también sin magia; durante todas las vacaciones de navidad. Sus amigos quisieron acompañarlo y cancelar las vacaciones navideñas en Grimmauld Place con Sirius, Remus y la familia de Ron, pero Harry insistió en que vayan sin él, y hasta les dio cincuenta galleons a cada uno para que lo dejen solo y se diviertan sin pensar en él.  
Nochebuena. Nueve de la noche. Harry y Draco habían ido a pasar la nochebuena y navidad a una cabaña en las afueras de Hogsmeade que Lucius había comprado a su hijo, casi en el límite con el otro pueblo. La cabaña era de madera con techo a dos aguas. En la puerta -de madera también- había una corona navideña. Era hermoso ver la cabaña en medio de un gran y majestuoso bosque nevado. Afuera hacía un frío infernal, como cinco grados bajo cero. Pero ellos dos estaban cálidos adentro de la acogedora cabaña, calentándose con el fuego que venía del hogar, Por dentro estaba todo decorado con guirnaldas navideñas, y un gran árbol de navidad en medio de la sala decorado con todo tipo de adornos.  
-Nuestra primera navidad juntos. -Dijo Draco dándole un tierno beso a Harry.  
-Estoy muy feliz por eso, será inolvidable. -Respondió Harry.  
Harry había encargado a Dobby un delicioso pavo asado acompañado con papas al horno. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue con un movimiento de varita poner la mesa y traer el pavo de Hogwarts hacia la cabaña.  
-Ya está la cena. -Dijo Harry. -La hice yo. -Mintió, lo había preparado todo Dobby. Harry quería cocinar, pero no había tenido tiempo ya que pasó mucho tiempo inventando alguna excusa para decirle a sus amigos e intentando convencerlos de que no se quedaran.  
Draco se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en una silla de brillosa madera con tapizados color bordó de terciopelo. Harry también se sentó y unos simples movimientos de varita sirvió una porción a Draco, otra para él. Sirvió un poco de vino a Draco y otro poco para él.  
-Oh Harry, está deliciosa esta comida. -Dijo Draco.  
-Me alegro que te guste. -Dijo Harry.  
Ambos se comieron aquel delicioso pavo con papas, cuando terminaron Harry intentó levantar la mesa pero Draco lo detuvo.  
-Ahora me toca a mí, sería un monstruo si no te ayudo. -Dijo el rubio mientras levantaba la mesa por Harry.  
-Ahora déjame ir por el postre. -Harry se dirigió a la cocina a buscar el postre: Un pastel de chocolate relleno de helado de frutilla. Se apareció en la cocina con una bandeja de plata en la mano con el pastel encima y la colocó sobre la mesa. Luego regresó a la cocina otra vez para traer unos platitos y cucharitas. Finalmente se sentó y sirvió una rebanada a Draco y otra para él.

-¿En serio hiciste esto? -Preguntó Draco.

-Sí... ¿Qué tal está? -Dijo Harry.

-Está delicioso...

Faltaban pocos minutos para las doce.. A las doce en punto comenzaría la navidad. Cuando ambos terminaron el postre, Harry levantó con magia toda la mesa y trajo también con su varita unas copas de cristal muy finas y una botella de champagne, el mejor de toda Inglaterra. Draco ayudó a Harry a destapar la botella y mientras a servir un poco en cada copa para brindar por el comienzo de la navidad.

El reloj dio las doce en punto. Ambos tomaron sus copas y brindaron, cada uno brindó por el otro, brindaron por el amor que se tenían.

-Feliz navidad. -Dijo Harry mientras bebía champagne.

-Feliz navidad. -Dijo Draco acercándose más a Harry desde donde estaba sentado y dándole un beso.

Ambos continuaron bebiendo champagne hasta que se les terminó la botella. No estaban completamente ebrios, pero algo alcoholizados estaban.

-Oye Draco... ¿Por qué no vas al árbol de navidad? Hay un regalo especial para ti.

-¿En serio? No debiste haberte molestado, yo también te hice un regalo, está debajo del árbol.

Los dos se dirigieron al árbol de navidad. El regalo para Draco estaba envuelto en una caja blanca con dibujitos de muñecos de jengibre, a su vez estaba envuelta en papel de regalo brillante color rojo con un moño dorado. El regalo era un sweater de lana color verde musgo.

-Gracias Harry, es hermoso. -Dijo el rubio viendo su sweater.

Harry desenvolvió su regalo que estaba envuelto en una caja amarillo pastel lisa y a su vez envuelta en papel de regalo dorado con un moño azul. El regalo que Draco le había dado era una bata celeste para ponerse al salir de la cama, con unas pantuflas haciendo juego.

-Muchas gracias Draco, gracias. -Dijo Harry feliz y dándole un beso.

-Te amo Harry.

-Y yo también Draco...

-Pues... aquellas palabras tuyas tan tiernas son el mejor regalo de navidad que uno puede llegar a recibir.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente. Draco atraía el cuerpo de Harry más y más cerca del suyo mientras hacía cosquillas en el cuello de Harry. Harry mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Draco, a besarlo suave y dulcemente. Draco deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa abrigada de Harry, acariciaba su piel con gran deseo, finalmente lo despojó de toda su ropa y se le abalanzó encima comenzando a besar primero su boca, luego su cuello, después con su boca descendió más hacia su pecho, luego más y más hacia su cintura y allí se detuvo por un momento. Recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su novio con su lengua y labios. Acariciando su piel con sus manos. Pegando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Haciéndole sentir su gran excitación y pegándose aun más.

Harry mientras acariciaba con sus manos el cuello de Draco, acariciaba también su espalda por debajo de su ropa, acariciaba la suave y sensual piel de su espalda. Con una de sus manos mientras acariciaba y a la vez apretaba sus glúteos mientras Draco le decía que no se detenga. Harry se enderezó por un momento y muy suavemente fue quitándole la ropa a Draco, quedando también desnudo. Y comenzó a besar su cuello, su pecho, su cintura... mientras con sus manos trataba de masturbarlo. Draco sentía tanto placer que ya no podía soportarlo. Finalmente se vino encima del abdomen de Harry. Harry lo disfrutó tanto que se acercó al cuerpo Draco y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuello y hombros con su boca.

Draco hizo recostar a Harry sobre el sofá y se sentó encima de él, acariciando toda su piel con sus manos. Luego se dispuso a masturbarlo tal como Harry había hecho con él, pero sólo por un momento, luego se dispusieron uno dentro del otro y el morocho se vino dentro de Draco, y él feliz y excitado gozaba de placer. Ambos volvieron a rozar entre sí sus bocas, recorrieron cada parte de sus cuerpos con sus bocas y finalmente Draco se vino nuevamente pero esta vez dentro de Harry.

Luego de aquel momento especial, entre suaves y tiernos besos y caricias, se quedaron dormidos pegados y abrazaditos frente al fuego del hogar. Cubiertos con una frazada abrigada que Draco hizo aparecer con magia.

-Fue la mejor navidad de mi vida. -Dijo Harry a la mañana siguiente.

-Para mí también... -Dijo Draco dándole un dulce beso en la frente a Harry.

-Te amo...

-Y yo también...

Ambos habían pasado la mejor navidad de sus vidas. Era su primera navidad juntos como pareja. Llevaban juntos casi un año, aún no habían pasado su primera navidad hasta ese día. Y como primera navidad desde que comenzaron su relación... fue la mejor que habían tenido.


	2. El regalo perfecto

**D O S**

**El regalo perfecto.**

RonxHermione.

•

•

•

La navidad se acercaba y Ron quería comprarle un hermoso regalo a Hermione, algo que a ella le gustase mucho. Quería comprarle el mejor regalo, sólo lo mejor para ella. Pero... ¿Cuál sería ese regalo? Ron comenzó a pensar en qué era lo que a Hermione más le gustaba. La respuesta se manifestaba todos los días, a ella le encantaba leer, realmente era algo que ella disfrutaba muchísimo. Y aunque ella nunca dejaba de ir a la biblioteca también leía sus propios libros como uno que trataba sobre la biografía de una sanadora que era excelente en su trabajo y murió al contagiarse una extraña enfermedad de uno de sus pacientes, una novela escrita por un excelente escritor mágico, otro que trataba temas dramáticos con humor y un libro supuestamente prohibido titulado "Terrible Terrible" y trataba varios temas como la historia verdadera de Voldemort, algo sobre los mortífagos, qué eran y cómo se utilizaban los horrocruxes y los hechizos más terribles utilizados por el lado oscuro. Sólo llegaron a ser publicados cien libros, uno de ellos perteneciente a Hermione. Además de eso, los otros noventa y nueve libros fueron destruidos por el ministerio por publicar contenido no autorizado. El autor fue asesinado por Lucius Malfoy cuando se enteraron que había escrito esos libros.

Ron continuó pensando en qué le podría regalar a Hermione en navidad hasta que tuvo la idea de comprarle una biblioteca en miniatura para que los guardara, ya que siempre los tenía esparcidos por todo su cuarto -salvo al libro "Terrible Terrible" que lo escondía bajo su cama, y en cualquier lugar. En una visita a Hogsmeade se le ocurrió comprarle aquel regalo. Estaba en la vidriera de una mueblería: Era de madera de caoba y estaba barnizada. Por dentro estaba forrada con terciopelo y venía con dos pequeñas luces para iluminar todos los libros que se guardaran. Por fuera tenía unos rubíes incrustados, cinco en total. Eso le regalaría en navidad y ya se estaba imaginando la feliz sonrisa de Hermione cuando abra su obsequio.

Hermione tampoco sabía muy bien qué regalarle a Ron. Ella quería que sea algo especial para él y que le guste mucho. Pero no sabía qué podía ser eso tan especial y que le guste mucho a Ron. Comenzó a pensar... ¿Qué le gusta mucho a Ron? Y recordó que en primer año cuando estaba parado en el espejo de Erised él se veía ganando la copa de quidditch. En ese momento supo que debería comprarle algo relacionado con el quidditch, pero no sabía aún qué... Escoba ya tenía, aunque tal vez una nueva y moderna lo haría feliz. Tal vez una nueva pelota... o un par de entradas para ir a ver al equipo de Bulgaria jugar con Inglaterra.

En una visita a Hogsmeade, Hermione se quedó viendo una tienda de elementos de quidditch... en la vidriera había una snitch dorada de oro puro. Sólo en Hogwarts tenían el privilegio de jugar con una snitch de oro, pero otros aficionados al quidditch que querían jugar por ejemplo en su casa en las vacaciones, jugaban con pelotitas doradas que eran en realidad de plástico y pintadas de dorado. Aquella de la vidriera era de oro puro y tenía un pequeño diamante incrustado. Estaba programada para que nadie la robe: Cuando alguien que no era su dueño la tomaba, la pelota volaba de regreso al lugar donde su dueño se encuentre. Cuando Hermione la vio sabía que Ron se pondría muy feliz si la recibía en navidad. Pero cuando entró a comprarla no le alcanzó el dinero...

-Cuesta mil galleons. -Dijo el vendedor.

-¡No puede ser! Sólo tengo quinientos. -Dijo Hermione enfurecida.

-No te preocupes, tenemos snitch doradas clásicas, las de plástico pintadas de dorado por veinte galleons y cinco sickles, tenemos una escoba Nimbus 2005 por tus quinientos galleons, tenemos otras escobas más por allá...

-Es que es un regalo para darle a mi novio en navidad.

-Lo siento... pero la pelota cuesta mil galleons. -Hermione salió de la tienda enojada y regresó a Hogwarts... tenía que conseguir dinero de algún lado y no sabía de dónde. Buscó a ver si tenía algo más guardado por allí y no tenía nada... Apenada, se sentó sobre su cama mientras movía sus pies nerviosamente cuando sin querer pateó su libro "Terrible Terrible" Lo tomó con ambas manos y se quedó mirándolo un rato fijamente. Jamás había pensado en vender sus libros, pero realmente quería comprarle la snitch a Ron. Tomó ese y todos sus libros y regresó a Hogsmeade a una tienda de libros usados.

Cuando abrió la puerta sonó una pequeña campanita que hizo que el dueño apareciera.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? -Preguntó el dueño mientras con un plumero limpiaba el lugar.

-Quisiera vender estos libros... ¿Cuánto puede darme? -Dijo Hermione dándoselos.

-Veamos... no mucho... esta biografía puedo comprártela a diez galleons, este libro que toma temas dramáticos graciosamente no me queda otra que comprártelo por cinco galleons, la novela romántica no vale más que diez galleons... ¡Oh por Dios! -Gritó el señor viendo el último libro, "Terrible Terrible"

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Tienes este libro? ¡El libro! -Gritó emocionado.

-Sí... ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Es valiosísimo... podría darte cinco mil galleons por él! ¡Este debe ser el único ejemplar que no fue destruido!

-De hecho lo es...

-Te daré cinco mil galleons a cambio de él. -Dijo emocionado y respirando aceleradamente.

-Está bien... venderé todos mis libros.

-De acuerdo... tendrás cinco mil veinticinco galleons. -Dijo el vendedor mientras le daba el dinero a Hermione y ella le daba los libros.

Cuando regresó a la tienda de quidditch sacó mil galleons de esos cinco mil veinticinco y le dijo firmemente que quería esa snitch de oro. El vendedor con mucho cuidado la sacó y la colocó en una caja de madera que por dentro estaba forrada con terciopelo rojo.

-Envuélvala para regalo con papel rojo y un moño dorado. -Dijo Hermione. El vendedor le hizo caso y ella salió del negocio.

No sólo a Hermione le había faltado el dinero que necesitaba para comprar el regalo, cuando Ron entró a la mueblería le pasó lo mismo.

-Son quinientos galleons. -Dijo el vendedor.

-¿No me la deja en doscientos cincuenta? Es todo lo que tengo. -Dijo Ron.

-No, si no me das los quinientos galleons que vale, no te daré nada.

-¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser! -Ron salió enfadado del lugar y al pasar por un negocio de elementos de quidditch se le ocurrió la idea de vender su escoba. Se dirigió a Hogwarts y regresó nuevamente con su escoba al negocio.

-Disculpe señor... quisiera vender esta escoba. -Dijo Ron.

-Veamos... -El vendedor tomó la escoba de Ron y comenzó a observarla y examinarla. -Vaya... lo más que te puedo dar por ella son doscientos cincuenta galleons.

-Sí... está bien... con mis doscientos cincuenta y estos de la venta me alcanzará para el regalo de navidad para Hermione. -Dijo el pelirrojo emocionado.

-Muy bien... aquí tienes. -Dijo dándole el dinero y quedándose con la escoba de Ron.

El chico regresó nuevamente a la mueblería para comprar la mini biblioteca. Sacó el dinero y le dijo al vendedor que ya tenía suficiente para comprarla. El vendedor tomó el dinero y envolvió la mini biblioteca en un papel de regalo blanco con líneas diagonales rojas y un moño verde. Ahora ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Hermione.

El día finalmente había llegado, luego de la cena navideña de nochebuena y el brindis después de la media noche... cuando ya todos estaban en sus salas comunes, se dieron los regalos.

-Feliz navidad Ron. -Dijo Hermione entregándole su regalo.

-Feliz navidad Hermione. -Dijo Ron dándole a ella su regalo. Antes de abrir sus regalos se dieron un tierno beso. Hermione comenzó a abrir su obsequio y vio su hermosa mini biblioteca.

-Ai Ron, gracias... -Cuando recordó que había vendido sus libros para comprarle a Ron su regalo su cara cambió totalmente, viéndose una expresión de cierta tristeza. Se quedó callada de repente sin terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Ron.

-Está preciosa... pero... vendí todos mis libros para comprarte algo para tí.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio hiciste eso por mí?

-Sí Ron, porque te amo y por eso quería comprarte lo mejor para tí...

Ron comenzó a abrir su regalo y cuando vio la snitch de oro puro también tuvo la misma sensación y expresión en su cara que Hermione.

-Gracias... es preciosa... pero... no podré disfrutarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Tuve que vender mi escoba para poder comprarte la mini biblioteca.

-¿Tú también vendiste uno de tu objetos más valiosos para poder hacerme ese regalo?

-Sí, y también porque quiero lo mejor para tí... porque te amo, y ahora me dí cuenta de que estar a tu lado es el mejor regalo que se puede recibir en navidad. -Hermione sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de Ron.

-Sabes... pienso lo mismo, ni todo el dinero, ni las mini bibliotecas, ni las snitch de oro puro... nada de eso vale más que estar junto a tí. Tú eres el mejor regalo de navidad Ron, estar contigo... ese es el mejor regalo de navidad. Te amo.

-Y yo a tí... -Ron besó dulcemente a Hermione. Ambos habían pasado una linda navidad, recibieron buenos regalos y muy caros por cierto... pero además de eso tenían el regalo más valioso del mundo que era el amor que ambos sentían mutuamente.


	3. Bajo el muérdago

**T R E S**

**Bajo el**** Muérdago.**

DracoxGinny.

•

•

•

En lo que iba de parte del año anterior, y el año correspondiente, la relación de Draco y Ginny ha mejorado notablemente. No tenían ninguna relación romántica, pero pasaron de pelearse, insultarse y querer matarse entre ellos cada vez que se veían a ignorarse, luego saludarse si se veían, y después hasta a llegar a hablar civilizadamente sin faltas de respeto. Si bien no llegaban a ser amigos, pero al menos se trataban bien y al menos podían hablar dos palabras en algún momento.  
Se desconoce la causa de este cambio. Ginny aseguraría que se cansó de pelear con él, que eso la lastimaba... y un día comenzó a ignorarlo y no responderle nada de lo que él dijera, hasta que llegó el momento en que por cansancio Draco ya no la molestó más. Pero Draco aseguraría que cierto día, en un momento de reflexión y recapacitación llegó a la conclusión que no estaba siendo más que los sueños de sus padres. Sólo era lo que sus padres querían que fuera... y en un momento de odio y rabia a aquella actitud de su familia comenzó a tratarla mejor... más que nada para hacerle la contra a sus padres y demostrar que él también era dueño de hacer lo que quisiera de su vida.

Nochebuena. Había pasado media hora de la medianoche, por lo tanto ya había llegado la navidad. Ginny se dirigía desde el comedor hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para abrir los regalos que había recibido, pero no logró avanzar demasiado porque en un momento Draco la llamó.

-Feliz navidad ¿No te parece? –Dijo él.

-Igualmente… ¿Desde cuando ha crecido tanto tu espíritu navideño? –Dijo ella.

-No es espíritu navideño, no me gusta demasiado la navidad… pero a ti sí te gusta.

-¿Y?

-Y como te gusta la navidad, te deseo feliz navidad.

-¿Has consumido drogas?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Y no estoy drogado.

-Más de una vez me has sorprendido por las cosas que dices. Cambiaste radicalmente de personalidad.

-Digamos que estoy en un momento de rebeldía hacia mi familia, entonces estoy empeñado en hacer y decir todo lo que ellos más odian… pero debo decir que me está gustando actuar así.

-¿Eres tú?

-Ya te lo he dicho… y hablando de sorprender, mira hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo. –Ginny miró hacia arriba. Sólo logró ver el marco de la puerta que separaba el comedor del vestíbulo principal con un poco de muérdago colgando y nada más.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver? Porque no vi nada sorprendente. –Dijo Ginny.

Draco no respondió la pregunta de la chica, se acercó más a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Ella se sintió aún más sorprendida, pero no se resistió. Finalmente le dijo:

-La verdad que me terminaste de sorprender.

-Ahora responderé tu pregunta, se supone que debiste ver el muérdago colgando al mirar hacia arriba. Ella sonrió y ambos continuaron besándose bajo el muérdago.


	4. Recuerdos

**C U A T R O**

**Recuerdos**

CedricxFleur.

•

•

•

Hacía aproximadamente un año en que Cedric y Fleur decidieron vivir su vida, juntos. Es por eso que se fueron a vivir a una casa en las afueras de Londres. Aquella navidad fue muy especial para ambos. Su primera navidad juntos en su primer hogar.

Luego de una cena navideña muy romántica, y luego de un brindis de navidad cuando llegó la medianoche, Fleur tomó de la mano a Cedric llevándolo hacia el árbol de navidad y le dijo:

-Feliz navidad mi amor, aquí está tu regalo. –Le entregó a Cedric una caja envuelta en papel violeta con un moño verde. Dentro de ella había un par de zapatos color café, eran de un modelo muy moderno y se veían costosos.

-Gracias mi vida, son hermosos. Esta ha sido una hermosa navidad… ¿Pero recuerdas qué más festejamos nosotros hoy además de la navidad? –Dijo Cedric.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Nunca me olvidaré de aquel día. Fue en el año en que se hizo el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts. En el baile de navidad, me pediste que sea tu novia.

-Así es. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, uno de los mejores recuerdos. Estabas tan hermosa… Luego de haber bailado salimos un poco afuera. Tus amigas te dijeron que había llegado un regalo de tus padres, pero no te importó por ese momento y te quedaste conmigo. Allí te lo propuse.

-Esa fue una navidad inolvidable, pero tampoco olvidaré el día que te conocí. Estabas muy nervioso cuando resultaste elegido para el torneo. Yo también lo estaba… No podías dormir por la noche, yo tampoco podía y entonces decidimos dar un paseo por los pasillos. Allí nos encontramos, tú me hablaste primero, me preguntaste si estaba nerviosa y pasamos toda la noche conversando.

-Lo recuerdo, no dormí una sola noche durante ese año porque en las noches me encontraba contigo por los pasillos del colegio. Nunca olvidaré esas charlas interminables contigo.

-Recuerdo que te extrañé muchísimo cuando tuve que regresar a Francia. Nos enviábamos lechuzas todos los días pero no era lo mismo. Hasta que un día te apareciste en mi casa.

-No te había avisado por carta porque quería darte la sorpresa, y para estar más cerca de ti me había mudado a un apartamento en Francia.

-Cuando te vi tocando el timbre de mi casa no lo podía creer, pensaba que era un sueño, pero no lo era. La decoración de mi casa te había sorprendido aunque no era gran cosa. Y te aprovechaste de la situación al ver que no había nadie más y estábamos solos. –Ella rió luego de decir aquellas palabras.

-Me había fascinado el papel tapiz de tus paredes aunque digas que no era gran cosa. Recuerdo aquel día, el de nuestra inolvidable primera vez.

-Cada recuerdo junto a ti se convierte en inolvidable. –Dijo ella dándole un tierno beso.

-Jamás olvidaré todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, a todos los llevo aquí en mi corazón. –Dijo él acercándole la mano de Fleur a su pecho, ella podía sentir los latidos. –Que te pertenece y es completamente tuyo. Cada momento, cada recuerdo también está aquí, este es tu regalo de navidad. –Dijo mostrándole un pensadero con un moño de regalo color azul.

-Gracias, me encanta.

-Y como te amo tanto, no encontré mejor forma de demostrártelo que preguntándote si no me harías el honor de casarte conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Nunca obtendrás un no como respuesta de mi parte con lo mucho que te amo. –Ambos sonrieron. Ella lo abrazó y él la beso muy dulcemente pero con pasión.

Realmente tuvieron la mejor navidad, una mágica navidad entre más mágicos recuerdos aún.


	5. Confesiones

**C I N C O**

**Confesiones**.

SeverusxLily

•

•

•

Todos estaban festejando la noche de navidad en Hogwarts. Todos menos Severus, quien estaba afuera evadiéndose de los festejos y de la alegría, y escondiéndose de James y Sirius.

Cómo lo molestaban cada vez que lo veían, nunca se cansaban de molestarlo. Lily siempre lo defendía pero Severus se hartó. Estaba harto de ser defendido por una chica, estaba harto de que cada vez que intentaba defenderse los demás lo molestaban peor y más.

Por eso decidió pasar la navidad tranquilo, sentado en los terrenos del colegio.

Lily estaba adentro y no vio a Severus en toda la noche, así que en un momento se puso a buscarlo pero no lo encontró. Lo había buscado por todo el colegio, pero no había buscado afuera, así que decidió salir a buscarlo.

Una vez que salió del castillo no tardó demasiado en verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Severus? ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta? –Preguntó Lily.

-Odio la navidad. –Respondió Severus.

-No es tan mala, ven a divertirte.

-¿Para que Sirius y James me hagan la vida imposible? ¿Para que yo quede como un tonto cuando tú me defiendas? A propósito… ¿Por qué tanto interés en defenderme? ¿Por qué te importo tanto?

-Me importas, y mucho.

-¿Por qué? –Lily no respondió y bajó la vista. -¡Responde!

-Está bien… tú me gustas, Severus… Me gusta cómo eres, me gusta tu forma de ser, debía decírtelo en algún momento pero no me atrevía.

-¿Te gusta que yo sea todo un quejicus?

-Me encanta, y no pienso que eres un quejicus. Pienso que James y Sirius son unos tremendos idiotas, y unos odiosos. –Severus sonrió, o al menos intentó hacer con su cara el gesto más parecido a una sonrisa.

-La verdad que no sé qué decir. Tú me gustaste siempre, pero si estamos juntos me harán la vida más imposible y ya no quiero que me defiendas.

-Confía en mí, eso no pasará. –Y acercando sus labios a los de Severus, le dio un tierno beso. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron por un momento. Severus esta vez sí sonrió de verdad.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no odio la navidad.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Vamos adentro?

-Vamos. –Y Severus tomando la mano de Lily, se dirigió con ella hacia el interior del castillo para continuar celebrando la navidad, juntos.


	6. Sorpresas de navidad

**SEIS**

**Sorpresas de Navidad**

HarryxLuna

•

•

•

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Luna tenía una pequeña casita en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, donde muchas veces ella pasaba sus momentos libres cuando quería relajarse, y tal vez observar las criaturas del bosque. Aunque seguramente Dumbledore sabría de la existencia del lugar y se hizo el tonto.

Para aquella navidad, Harry y Luna decidieron festejarla allí.

Luna cantaba alegremente mientras armaba el árbol de navidad. Este además de estar decorado con todos los adornos "normales y tradicionales" que podía llegar a tener un árbol de navidad, también tenía otros objetos extraños como espigas de trigo desecadas para espantar a los duendecillos destructores de árboles navideños, versiones más pequeñas de su espanta nargles, entre otros diversos elementos –algo antiestéticos a la vista- que espantaban a diversas criaturas mágicas que amaban hacer travesuras en navidad.

Una vez que terminó a armar el árbol, comenzó a preparar la cena: Cordero asado con puré de calabazas; luego puso la mesa y como vio que le quedaba tiempo preparó un gran pastel de chocolate relleno de crema y fresas para el postre.

Pero ¿Cómo era posible que haya tenido tanto tiempo? Cuando se dio cuenta, Harry debió haber llegado hace una hora y media y todavía no había llegado. Él le había dicho que llegaría después de ella pero no le dijo por qué.

Luna se sentó a esperarlo, pero el tiempo pasó y la cena comenzaba a enfriarse. El tiempo continuó pasando, ya faltaba poco para la medianoche.

_¿No vendrá?_ Pensó, y siguió esperando. Siguió pasando el tiempo. Llegaron las doce y él no había llegado. Ella estaba demasiado preocupada y decepcionada… _Seguramente no me amaba, y esta vez decidió terminar sin decir nada para festejar con chicas normales y mejores que yo. _Pensó mientras comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar, cuando en ese momento, cinco minutos después de la medianoche se sintieron golpes en la puerta.

Luna abrió y vio a Harry respirando con dificultad, con la cabeza agachada, expulsando un poco de sangre de su boca y con casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de heridas sangrantes. Llevaba en su mano derecha una caja blanca con un moño rosa. Él se acercó a abrazarla y le dijo:

-Feliz navidad Luna, perdón por tardarme tanto, pero quería darte una sorpresa.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasó? –Dijo Luna sorprendida al ver a su novio tan malherido.

Harry no respondió, ingresó al lugar y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Ahora te explicaré todo…

-Ahora no puedes, ya tendrás tiempo de explicaciones.

-Pero Luna…

-Primero déjame cicatrizar esas heridas. –Dijo Luna mientras buscaba unas gasas, vendas, un poco de poción para cicatrizar y su varita, y procedía a intentar curar a Harry.

-Perdón por la demora, quería conseguirte un regalo especial para ti.

-Harry… no era necesario. ¡Muchas gracias!

-Ábrelo. –Luna lo abrió y vio una flor para el cabello color azul muy bonita que estaba sobre un broche también del mismo color. Esta además tenía alas de luciérnagas carnívoras, deditos de duendecillos destructores de árboles de navidad y un viejo trozo de madera… todo esto servía para espantar a los lassus. El broche era muy delicado y los objetos espanta lassus no se veían a simple vista.

-Muchas gracias, era lo que necesitaba, la flor es hermosa. No sabes cómo odio a esos espíritus malignos que toman la forma de un toro negro con ojos rojos y que causan doce desgracias en doce meses durante doce años

-Me tardé porque yo lo hice todo. Compré el broche con la flor, y tuve que hacer un viaje prácticamente para buscar los demás objetos, en el intento fui atacado por toda clase de criaturas.

-Fue muy tierno de tu parte todo lo que hiciste.

-Fue porque te amo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Harry, también te amo. Mi regalo son estos calcetines especiales que protegen tus pies de los odiosos mushumes… si te atacan se beben tu sangre y te dejan una molesta ampolla.

-Muchas gracias, aún así me siento mal por haber llegado tarde.

-No te preocupes mi amor, estoy muy feliz y agradecida porque al menos llegaste, y por la sorpresa que me diste.


End file.
